


Welcome To Rapture (Twice, In Fact)

by Crossover_Chick



Series: Forgotten Vows AUs [5]
Category: American McGee's Alice, BioShock, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Sort of anyway, but Alice herself never shows up so, but I promised I'd share this stuff, but on the very light side, inspired by an application for a game I never got in, this is also technically Valice, this is pretty much just Victor arriving in Rapture two different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Chick/pseuds/Crossover_Chick
Summary: Rapture: No Gods, No Kings, Only Men. But not all the men who arrived there showed up via bathysphere. Pick your poison, Victor -- an Unstable Teleport Plasmid accident, or an unfortunate slip through reality? Either way, you'd better get over your distaste for fish.Two versions of how Victor could have ended up in Rapture, based on my rejected application for aBioshock-themed game on Dreamwidth. Would be set between "Remembering You" and "Fixing You." (Why two versions? . . .Ever discover you revised something that you really didn't need to?)





	1. Unstable Teleport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 1 of Victor arriving in Rapture, via something going VERY wrong with the Unstable Teleport Plasmid (this was a legitimate way to pull your character into the game if you didn't want them to be a Rapture native). This is the sample I actually used on my application. I dropped him in the Tea Garden cemetery because -- well, it's VICTOR, you kind of have to. XD

Moving while feeling like you’re standing perfectly still should not be a familiar sensation.  
  
But it is. Victor can’t deny it. This baffling contradiction in states is exactly how he felt when he was traveling to and from the Land of the Dead. But – he can’t be going back there. He hasn’t stumbled upon any corpse brides, their hands conveniently stretching out to him, awaiting a proposal. He hasn’t been swarmed by a flock of ravens, or shattered one of their freshly-laid eggs. And he certainly hasn’t drunk any poisonous substances. (Although, really, the water that comes out of the taps at the Home does make him wonder sometimes.) He’d simply gone to his room, picked up his sketchbook – and then, out of nowhere, he was surrounded by red fog and completely unable to move. _What_ is _this?_ he wonders, frightened, confused, and just a little angry. _I’m not ready to have another adventure! Unless this is a secret entrance to Alice’s Wonderland. . . ._  
  
A moment later, the cloud clears, and Victor finds himself nose to doorway with a little stone building.  
  
Startled, he stumbles backward, looking around. Below him is grass, and a circular path made out of polished rocks. Above him, a ceiling painted to look a bit like the sky. To his left, a small stairway leading up to another grassy area, complete with little pond and bridge. He’s in – some sort of indoor garden? No, he recognizes those slabs of stone sticking up out of the ground. And the building in front of him – it’s a mausoleum. He’s in a cemetery. Whatever grabbed him deposited him in a _cemetery._ “What sort of sick joke--”  
  
And then he looks right, and the words get stuck in his throat. Because to his right is – a window. Looking out over what seems to be a massive city.  
  
And a school of fish.  
  
His sketchbook falls from his hand as he gapes at the scene. He’s not just in a cemetery. He’s in a cemetery that is indoors – and _underwater._  
  
Well then.  
  
Maybe he really _has_ somehow made it to Wonderland.


	2. Falling Through The Cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 of Victor's arrival in Rapture, via the tried and true method of "character just happens to somehow fall through a convenient hole between their home dimension and the game one." This one's a result of me finding the original rough draft I'd made of Victor's arrival for the application, thinking it sounded pretty bland, revising it, then going to check something on the actual posted app --
> 
> And discovering that 2013!me had had the same thought and had ALREADY WRITTEN SOMETHING DIFFERENT for the writing sample. ^^; AKA Version 1. However, I didn't want my time revising what I thought was the sample to go to waste, so here. Have another variation of Victor ending up in the Tea Garden cemetery. (I haven't even GOTTEN to this point in my current (as of August 2017) playthrough of the first game. Looking forward to it, though -- it looks pretty.)

He’s falling.

It’s not an unfamiliar sensation – Victor can’t count just how many times he’s been wandering around, not paying attention, only to suddenly trip over something and get a face full of floor. But this time is different. This time, there’s no floor for him to smack into, nothing to catch him as he goes down, down, down into blue-tinted darkness.

Which makes absolutely no sense, as he was quite certain he was just walking into his and Alice's room and happened to catch his foot on the threshold. _What the – what's going on?_ he thinks, looking around wildly and clutching his sketchbook to his chest. _How can I – what did I do, discover a secret entrance to Wonderland?! . . .wouldn't that be fantastic, please be a secret entrance to Wonderland, I've always wanted to see it up-close. Although. . .Alice has always described the rabbit hole as a bit more – colorful, hasn't she? Oh dear, I hope something hasn't gone wrong –_ "Ooof!"

The fall abruptly ends with a crash into a pile of dirt. Victor lays there for a moment, getting his bearings, then lifts his head. No multicolored trees or over-sized snails; no twirling cogs or gigantic teapots; no china slides or fluttering fans; not even fossilized tentacles or growling card guards. Instead, what greets his eyes – is a gravestone.

He's in a damn cemetery.

He grits his teeth, annoyed. Really? He's who knows where, having fallen through who knows what crack in reality this time, and the universe dumps him in a _cemetery_? _Of course it does,_ he thinks, sighing. _I should know by now to expect a sick sense of humor when it comes to –_

_Why is there a big hole in the wall right there? And why is the light still blue?_ Puzzled, he pushes himself to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes and looking up to see –

A wall made of huge panes of glass.

A city beyond it, with high buildings stretching upwards, marked by glowing windows and brightly-colored signs.

And _a giant squid swimming past._

He stares, mouth hanging open, trying to make sense of it all. He's in a cemetery, yes, with grass and gravel and even a mausoleum – but it's indoors. Indoors – and _underwater._ A whole city, apparently dropped onto the bottom of the ocean. His jaw shuts with a click as he swallows.

Well – perhaps he’s made it to Wonderland after all.


End file.
